


a meeting of two infinite souls

by fadinglove



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Mentions of Superman, Short One Shot, mentions of steve trevor, wonder woman spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadinglove/pseuds/fadinglove
Summary: Bruce and Diana find each other, in the name of all that is evil and good and in-between.





	a meeting of two infinite souls

The picture floods her with memories but it's been so long that she can tune out the bad ones and reminisce, if only for a second. A simple note is attached:

_Found the original. Maybe some day you'll tell me your story._

And Diana's lips curve, slowly, into a tentative smile. She sets the Wayne Enterprises suitcase down underneath her desk, studying the photograph a moment longer.

It's grainy and black and white, of her standing defiantly next to her comrades- how could she ever forget them?- and Steve. Thinking of Steve only ever used to bring bad and bitter feelings to her tongue, but now she feels a sense of peace and acceptance.

And there are new things, new people to explore.

Diana shows up on Bruce Wayne's doorstep a day later, picture in one hand and his note in the other. She still vividly remembers his efforts in the fight with Superman, the swish of a black cape and all kinds of clever gadgets that bought them much needed time. He was fearless, she knows.

Now Bruce is at the door. Surprisingly, it's not Alfred who's answered it. He is all rugged bones and dark, tousled hair, with a hint of stubble. The man leans against the frame. "Couldn't email?"

"Witty as always, I see," and he graciously lets her inside.

* * *

At night, when the occasion rises, in honor of Superman and each other, they gather together. 

A striking duo. Her hair flows freely as always, eyes penetrating and moonlight outlining the slivers of her armor, lasso hung around one side of her hip and head piece secure. She stands tall and fierce. He blends into the night, cape whispering, muscled armor tapering down into spiked gauntlets. The bat insigna sings on his chest. Face half-covered; a mystery.

They find solace in each other, a welcome break from the loneliness they endure everyday. She is fire and he is ice. They fight together as if they are one, all graceful leaps and smooth kicks.

And in the end, the only thing they taste is each other.

"It is my sacred duty to protect the world," Diana whispers to him one night, "And it is yours as well. So I cannot help but admire you, for your virtue and integrity. It is helpless."

"And my charming wit?" Bruce adds, lips contorting into a smirk, and he is dark beauty. 

They press themselves against each other, lost in the heat of passion. 


End file.
